


Come To Me, Da'len

by Eveamlizya



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: BDSM, Dominant, F/M, Figging, Ginger - Freeform, Oral, Spanking, Submissive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4098358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eveamlizya/pseuds/Eveamlizya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solas always had an overwhelming presence. He dominated her thoughts. What will the Inquisitor do when he finally summons her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come To Me, Da'len

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Slight Spoiler Alert!

The message had been unmistakeable. That damnable elf would be the death of her. Though, she just couldn't pull away. He had this air about him; he commanded her cooperation, her submission, without having to say anything at all. His presence was overpowering. Now, it seemed that he would say something. 

It hadn't taken long to decipher the message that had been left in her quarters. Had it not been only visible by veilfire, Varric would've read it first. He'd walked up with her, discussing the red lyrium smugglers they'd located. The missive had caught his eye and he'd handed to her. 

The Elven letters were unreadable to him. The visible words mentioned a phrase he'd said to her once before. It had always stuck with her. “Only in dreams do we hear whispered the names of The Forgotten Ones.” The phrase was significant in that it was a deep conversation they shared during the first mission they had found the glyphs revealed by veilfire. 

She didn't wait long after Varric left to call forth the eerie blue flames, viewing the true text. “Come to me, da'len, and submit.” There was also the name of a small shrine underneath. Her heart began to race. Their relationship had grown significantly during the months since the Inquisition began. Flirting. Glances. Fleeting touches. Lots of blushing on her part. There was something about his eyes that she could never look at for long. It was as if he was so very far beyond her comprehension, so far above her.

Being called _da'len_ \- “little one” - sent her into a head-spin. How could he read her so clearly? Was she that transparent? The command wasn't one she could ignore. It was just that, a command. It was her weakness. 

Biting her lip, she checked her reflection, washed up quickly, and set off towards his chosen location. The shrine was a small and secluded one. She would have to sneak out of Skyhold in order to avoid being followed, which was simple enough. 

Once she'd arrived, she walked through the archway of the threshold and down the steps towards the shrine. It was dark, but she followed the path. This was a shrine they had been to before. All demons had been cleared out and there were no signs of spiders. There was a light, dim, in the distance, around the bend of the stairway. 

The elven female paused, her nerves crushing her chest. Taking a breath, she pushed on. As she came into the room, she noticed it was lit by just a couple veilfire torches. He was there, facing a large stone relief. His presence dominated the space and she stopped, unable to approach. 

“I wasn't sure you got my message,” he said in his usual tone. “Though, I'd hoped,” he whispered, turning. She swallowed, meeting his gaze, and cast her eyes down before backing up a step. “Do you fear me, da'len?”

She thought for a moment. “No,” she said honestly. She did not fear him, but he did make her stomach do flips. She feared herself, her reactions.

“Come here.” Moving hesitantly forward, she forced her nerves down with a deep breath. The closer she got, the more her heart seemed to want to rip from her very chest. He pinched her chin, tilting her face up. “You know why I asked you to come.” 

It wasn't a question, but she answered anyways. “Yes.” He turned from her, releasing her chin. She had to know something. “H-how did you know?”

“I am highly perceptive to the near discrete signals you give off, Inquisitor,” she said matter-of-factly. Calling her by her title immediately made her relax her posture. “Like that one.” He elaborated, seeing her questioning stare. “Your title makes you feel more in control. Even when someone calls you Lavellan, you seem more at ease. However, when someone calls you Via, especially in a commanding tone, you tense up; you're more _obedient_.” She cringed at the word. “I tested my theory by calling you _da'len_ and it heeded a more notable response. I am glad my theory was correct.”

Via closed her eyes. It had always felt like a weakness. She'd never understood why. It had always been used against her. Even though she always enjoyed the acts immensely, guilt always followed. She always bended so easily. Solas approached her again, lifting her face in his hands. 

“Do not be ashamed of it.” She gazed up at him for a short second. “Do you trust me, Inquisitor?” 

Upon hearing her title, she relaxed, seeing Solas in that moment. He was asking for her consent. He wouldn't go any further; she could say no and leave. Did she want this? Or was she just following? No, she'd felt this attraction far before _da'len_. “Yes.” 

“Hamin,” he whispered, reaching up to her short ponytail; he released the pale blonde locks. _Relax?_ As if she could relax. She let him take her staff and he moved to set it along the wall next to his own. “Remove your clothing and kneel here,” he motioned to a spot on the floor. 

Via hadn't noticed much of the room before that moment. She'd been too focused on Solas. There were a couple of blankets laid on the stone floor along with his pack. The buttons of her top her easily undone. Sliding it off her arms, she set it to the side. Solas was watching her intently and her hands began to tremble. She started on the laces of her corset; she was used to doing it alone. Once she had unlaced it a bit, she pulled, loosening it enough to pull off. Her boots and pants came off in a similar fashion. Completely nude, she knelt onto the blanket, it's rough warmth a small comfort. She licked her lips and waited for him. 

“It pleases me to see you this way, Via,” Solas stated as he moved towards his pack. “A woman of your position isn't usually seen kneeling to an elf-mage. You command so many followers, lead troops, and resolve conflict. You've been presented to nobles, an empress, and danced with a duchess. You have battled dragons, red templars, and Corypheus. Yet, here you are, on your knees, submitting to me.” He moved back towards her, holding a riding crop in his hand. “It would please me further to see you writhing and begging to me for release,” the elf said as he ran the leather crop across her cheek and down her neck. He dropped it further, pausing at her breast, “but you will have to earn it.” The crop popped against the tender skin and she gasped.

Solas twirled his fingers, conjuring a magical binding. It snaked around her wrists before pulling them forward. Now, Via was on all fours as Solas rounded her form. He stood behind her and she blushed, knowing he was enjoying the way her body was presented to him. She held her breath as the crop ran between her cheeks and to her nether region. Via knew she was already wet. The warmth only grew as the crop landed on her left cheek and then her right. She clutched the blanket beneath her hands. 

“You will count them,” she said as he stood to the side, crop positioned across her behind. As the leather popped against her skin, she gasped.

“One,” she whispered, feeling the residual burn. Via continued to count. When she reached five, her gasps turned into soft moans. When she had finally reached ten, she cried out in pleasure. Solas moved back towards his pack, letting her rest. She wanted to know what he was planning next. Turning, she saw him carving something. His back was to her.

He stood, grabbing a bowl of something she couldn't quite see. He laughed slightly after he saw her staring at him. “You are so desperate to see what I'm doing, da'len.” Solas set the bowl behind her before turning back to his pack, pulling a thick piece of cloth out. He moved towards her, covering her eyes and tying it behind her head. Via whined now that she was unable to see anything. She felt his fingers against her, moving between her lips and against her clit. Her breath hitched and she rocked into them. Solas pulled away.

“Da'len,” he said in a disciplinary tone.

“Ir abelas,” she groaned, understanding that she wasn't to move. 

“I will get the crop if you move again,” the elf threatened. His fingers were on her again. When they paused at her entrance, he listened to her shaky breath before pushing inside.Via released a moan. Her juices were hot and she tightened around him. He moved his fingers within her, pulling in and out, curling, swirling, and scissoring. 

He felt that she was tightening more and he stopped, smiling when she whimpered in disappointment. Running his other hand up her thigh, he kneaded her buttocks, grabbing the meaty flesh. Solas spread her open and used her own juices that still coated his fingers to moisten her tight hole. His little elf was good; she didn't move, though she did tense as his attentions moved towards her other entrance. 

Another whimper could be heard as he slipped the tip of his finger inside. He couldn't wait to hear the sounds she would make when she felt what he had in store. Solas knew she could handle it; he was confident in her ability. He knew she would push through it for him. 

While he kept stimulating her hole, he pulled the freshly carved object from the bowl filled with cold water. He could smell the ginger as he brought it closer to him. He positioned the ginger root and began to push it into her. She gasped at the intrusion. 

He twisted it within her and he breathing ensued. The warmth began to spread. The ginger's effect took it's tole. Via was breathing through the tingling and the burn. And it only seemed to grow as time passed. Solas had kept an addition piece and placed it against her clit. The warmth started to resonate there, too. It make her tremble with want. 

Although the heat was growing past her comfort level, she wanted release and, for that, she would have to wait. Solas put the small piece of ginger back into the bowl and moved it over to his pack. He looked at her, admiring what he'd done. Via was trembling, a sweat forming on her forehead, and she was gripping the blanket in an attempt to control herself. The carved ginger root that stuck out from between her cheeks was what gave him pause. He palmed himself before turning back to his pack.

Reaching into a pocket, he pulled out a small chain with two clips on either end. Solas stood in front of her, “Sit back on your knees.” She did as he said, moaning at the pressure it pull on the ginger inside her. The elf took a moment to gaze at her face. A heated blush was painted across her cheeks. 

As he knelt before her, he took one of her nipples between his fingers. He pinched and pulled it, smirking at the moans that escaped her lips. When he was satisfied, he took one of the clips, placing the nipple in its hold. Via bit her lip to hold back the soft cry.

“Do not hold back,” he said once more in a disciplinary tone. “I will hear every sound I am bringing from that mouth of yours.” Solas grazed a thumb over her bottom lip, feeling the hot breath against it. 

He gave the opposite nipple the same attention. When both clips were attached, he looped his fingers around the connecting chain and pulled. Via cried out and a soft moan continued to fall from her lips until he dropped the chain. Solas continued in this manner for some time, pulling the chain, shaking the chain, and flicking each nipple. He was sure, by now, the heat of the ginger was dying down.

When Via had started to pant, he stood, taking off his belt and pulling his tunic over his head. At the rustle of clothing, she turned her head even though she couldn't see him. Oh, she wanted so badly to see him, but she wasn't sure how to ask, what he would prefer her to call him in this situation. 

She felt his magic swirl around her wrists again, pulling her downwards. Via was relieved when she felt him behind her again. Solas pulled the ginger gently from her hole. She gasped when his fingers were there; the ginger had made her very sensitive. When he dipped lower, she groaned, feeling his fingers rubbing against her again. She felt so very empty and needy to be filled. 

Solas didn't push into her then, leaving his fingers to only move against her clit and bringing her just to the brink once more before pulling away. He stood and began unlacing his pants, his boots having already been removed earlier. His cock was painfully straining against the cloth. He sighed as he was released from it. 

Now nude, he stood before her. Bending low, he grasped her wrist in one hand, pulling her upwards. He placed her hand upon his thigh, slowly guiding it up. Solas delighted in watching her mouth open in soft gasps, excited to finally feel the heat of his skin. He took her chin in his other hand, moving her closer. 

His motions were commanding. Via knew exactly what he wanted her to do without him having to say a word. When she began to move her hand of her own accord, he let her, moving his hands away. The scorching heat of him, stiff and hard in her hand, made her breath hitch and she licked her lips. She took her other hand and drifted it up his other thigh in the way she had her other one, leaving it rested against his hip. 

Grasping his cock firmly in her hand, Via took her thumb over the tip. She circled the head, spreading his pre-cum around. Her tongue tasted the tip, teasing him, before taking it into her mouth. Solas spread his fingers into her hair, petting her. She ran the tip of her tongue around the head of his cock before pulling back. Letting her hand work him a little, she gathered up some moisture in her mouth that would allow her to slide him easily into her. 

When she did envelope his cock, she pushed all of him into her mouth until he could feel her throat. She relaxed a bit more, taking him a little further, and began using her tongue to massage the underside. Solas groaned at the feeling. 

Via moved back and forth, sliding his cock against her tongue and making sure to suck at the head often. The chain at her breasts almost jingled from her movements; it was the only thing that reminded her the clips were still there, her nipples having adjusted to them. She relished the feeling of his petting her hair and also moved her other hand against his thigh in a similar way. It was then that she felt his hands at the blindfold. She forced him all the way in again, holding herself there until she was able to see again.

Opening her eyes, she looked up his form. As an elf and a mage, he was thinner, but he still held a moderately muscular build. When she locked eyes with him, she moaned at the sight. His eyes seemed to devour her, a hunger building beneath his collected facade. 

Suddenly he fisted her hair, pulling her away. Bending down, he took her by the throat while pushing her back onto the blankets. Via tried to gasp, warmth spreading through her core again from the lack of air. As Solas pressed his weight on top of her, he leaned down to her neck, nipping at the tender skin while keeping his grip on her. 

She inhaled deeply when he allowed her to and she arched into him, needing the contact. Via could feel his still rigid cock against her and she desperately wanted to move against it, but didn't dare. When he moved away, she whimpered, afraid that she had moved without her knowing. 

Solas slid down her body, eyes focused on hers. Via gasped, seeing his predatory gaze. His eyes seemed to flash for a moment, but she immediately put it off as a trick of the light of the veilfire. However, it only added to how helpless she felt, at his mercy. 

He took her knees, bending them at an angle. Letting her head fall back, she waited. It was there, his tongue sliding between her folds and against her core, hot and wet as it was. She fisted the blankets in an attempt not to move. She soon realized with a frustrated groan that his purpose was not to pleasure her. He simply wanted to taste her and, perhaps, tease her. After all, her purpose was to pleasure him, not the other way around. 

“P-please,” she whispered, unable to keep herself from it any longer. She needed him within her. Via could feel her insides aching for something to clutch around and she'd had absolutely nothing inside her wet heat since he'd had his fingers there at the beginning. 

After he had his fill, he raised up, licking her sweetness from his lips. “Please, what, da'len? Tell me what you want,” he nearly growled. He let his hands graze over her body, up her legs and sides, across her breasts and stomach. Via's eyes her nearly closed, her chest heaving with quick and shallow breaths. Some strands of her hair were plastered against the sweat of her forehead and, he reckoned, at the nape of her neck, too. 

“Ah, I,” she began, but couldn't get it out. Via whimpered and held her breath when he grasped the clips at her nipples. Upon their release, she cried out, a mix of pleasure and pain. 

“You might want to tell me now, da'len,” he growled, demanding her to speak. He moved his fingers across her nipples, pinching and teasing them. Via moaned and cried out.

“I-I need you...please,” she begged, “inside me. Please.”

Solas effortlessly flipped her over, hooking an arm under her hips to get her into position. He took himself in hand and rubbed his cock between her folds, growling at how wet she'd become. She practically mewled, knowing he was about to plunge within her. When he did, the cry that echoed against the walls of the shrine brought the beast within him even more to the surface. He remained in control of himself, moving slowly within her. 

Soon, Solas picked up the pace, urged by her cries of pleasure. Reaching forward with a growl, he grasped her hair again. She was good for him, keeping her back arched, giving him access and allowing him to fist her hair at the same time. Via was so hot and tight around him. He wasn't sure how much longer he could last. The noises that came from that mouth could have already brought him to an end had he chose to pay them more attention. 

He could feel her tightening around him, nearing release. Solas pounded into her, his one hand gripping her hip harder. “Come for me, da'len,” he growled deeply. It had set her off, that almost beastial voice, and she clenched around him, crying out. 

The waves of pleasure continued to pulse within her as his movements became uneven. When he finally let go, he let out a long groan and she could almost feel his hot seed jetting into her. He lowered her onto the blankets, still sheathed inside her.

As they lay against one another, she breathed, almost silent, “Ma serannas.” She assumed that he heard her since he gripped her shoulder approvingly. They laid there quietly, letting themselves relax from their pleasurable high. When he was no longer inside her, she rolled to face him.

Seeing her playful eyes on him, he laughed, “What are you thinking, da'len?”

She smiled, “I think I know what I should call you...when we are like this, I mean.” Via continued, “You seem to track me, stalk me, devour me, as if I'm you're prey. You're predatory, like a wolf.” Solas's eyes widen, curiosity peaked. “Shall I call you Fen'Harel? It seems fitting.” 

He smiled, knowingly. “Does it frighten you, Inquisitor?” 

Via shook her head, “No.”

“Then you shall, da'len,” he said, brushing the hair from her face. “I must say, it would please me greatly to hear you crying out that name.”

**Author's Note:**

> Da'len – “little one”  
> Ir abelas – “I'm sorry”  
> Hamin – “relax”  
> Ma serannas – “thank you”  
> Fen'Harel – The Dread Wolf


End file.
